Eureka 7: Hybrid Lights
by AteloPeafic619
Summary: So there are lights everywhere, right? And me, I'm right in the middle of one. Damn, I knew I was getting way too into this series... . Rated T just to be safe... R&R!


Okay, so some idiot stole the Nirvash and went on a potentially suicidal mission for no reason in particular… It was amazing that the pilot wasn't Eureka or Renton- god, that gave Holland a fit! But hey, the typeZERO basically **volunteered **for the mission, so the logical thing to do was **accept**, right? So the Nirvash was almost captured before Renton and Eureka convinced Holland to go save the day (and he didn't do too well, he got his brains bashed out by some new military LFO). So, who was this total _dickhead _that stole the Nirvash for some unknown reason, you ask?

Well, that idiot- that was me!

It's a long story- one minute I'm sitting here, regular kid on earth with a taste for anime and playstation games, and the next minute I'm not in my time zone anymore… Nope, I'm in the time 10 000 (or whatever it is) years in the future wondering what the hell I'm doing there, and why the hell I was falling from the sky! What a wonderful wake up call- it was THREE IN THE MORNING AND I LIKE TO SLEEP IN!!! However, I did arrive in style!!!

What an intense flash of light.

A bright purple flare lit up the whole sky, kind of like fireworks. It was all around me, lighting the dark, but no heat… not even the tiniest bit…

And I could feel myself falling. Falling through the air, hurtling to the ground like a bowling ball off the empire state building… or what I imagine a bowling ball would feel like, falling from the top of the empire state building… since bowling balls can't actually FEEL, I'll change that to 'like a badger falling off the empire state building' (why? Because I have on obsession with badgers… not that I've ever seen one in person… or been to the empire state building…).

I wasn't scared. Not really… maybe a little- no one really has 'splatter on the ground like jelly' on their 'ideal deaths' list. But death just doesn't really scare me, you know? So I thought '_hey, feels kinda like I'm flyin', why not enjoy it?' _

Typical me to spend my last moments doing flips in the air.

And eventually the ground was closer, coming to meet me. I braced myself for impact and said my last words to the world, shouting at the top of my lungs.

"Goodbye, evil stepmother!!!"

After all, I never really liked her! Then I was counting down in my head- '_twenty metres- fifteen- ten-' _but it all slowed down and I twisting in the air, landing softly on my back on the grass. It was hilarious, 'cause there was this huge explosive crashing sound and a cloud of dust went up, and dude, I didn't hit the ground that hard… And then- ENTER THE EVIL ONE!!!

"What the hell happened here," the white haired man said evenly, walking into the clearing. I immediately realised who he was- Dewey Novack. He sneered at me as he saw me, and someone with him came to help me up. I shook off the boy's hand and sat up myself.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly, causing me to look at him- the infamous Dominic Sorel! I literally stared at him for a moment, wondering what the HELL was going on. Some kind of joke, a dream, maybe. But it couldn't have been a dream because:

You don't realise your having a dream while you're having one!

And, uh…

If you have a dream where you fall out of bed, you generally wake up when you hit the ground!

Heh. Screw my theory, I _had _to be dreaming.

Amazingly, my mind got through all that in _milliseconds_. So, as I normally do, I started off randomly. "Well, that was a rush!" I exclaimed jokingly, laughing and standing up. Dominic looked at me funny, almost as though I reminded him of someone. He stood straight, looking at me expecting something. Dewey interrupted, clearly thinking along the same lines.

"What's your name?" he asked sternly, clearly expecting an answer from me- well, he seriously underestimated me first go, guys. I may be a fourteen-year-old Aussie girl with a side fringe and a fair enough sense of fashion, but that does NOT mean I'm an easy nut to crack! I looked him straight in his cold and heartless eyes and spoke quite happily.

"None of your business, gramps!"

He looked shocked and offended, but hey, I have that affect on people.

"You will state your name and rank, girl, or I'll have you executed!" he shouted at me, quickly losing his temper. I stared at him for a moment, mocking confused.

"I'm not a military dog, Mr. Age. My name is _classified information _to you, so shut your mouth old-timer, and _damn_, get some anger management _and_ some tic tacs- you can't just execute people for insulting you, and your breath _**STINKS**_!" I said loudly.

Well, he looked like he was about to lose it. He was starting to step over to me before a siren went off somewhere nearby and he _half_-admitted defeat.

"Dominic!" he shouted as he turned around to walk to the siren's origin. "Keep an eye on her, I'm not done with her yet!"

It was a good thing he didn't wait for an answer, 'cause Dominic was on the verge of hysterics by that point, having trouble not laughing. In fact, the second he thought Dewey was out of range, he doubled over laughing, gripping his stomach with both hands as he lost his breath. Eventually he looked up to see me staring at him.

"You're still here? Thought you would've made a run for it by now…" he said, biting back his laughter.

"I don't even know how the hell I got here in the first place, this is a freaking show!" I shouted, half amused, half exasperated.

"A show? As in TV? Nah… This is real life!" he explained, a little confused. "Aah, but you're funny. I've never seen anyone give Dewey such a schooling! That was hilarious!"

"Well, hi, Dominic, I'm Nicole!" I smiled at him for a moment before my face fell. "What are they gonna _do _to me?" I asked him seriously, a little worried.

"Enlist you, probably. You are on a military base, after all… but maybe study you, if you came from that flash of light. It's been reported that there were several of them in the past hour and, gosh, I shouldn't have said that, should I?" he said, realising his mistake. He just divulged some critical information. I smirked at him.

"So which way's the way outta the base, then, Dominic?" He pointed in a direction through the trees, and murmured something about '300 metres that way' before slapping himself on the forehead, realising he'd said something wrong again. "Well then, I'm outta here," I said loudly, walking in the direction he pointed.

"Wait, you can just go! What happens if I let you go?"

He hurried after me and gripped my arm, and something flashed in the back of my mind, an image…

_I'm piloting an LFO, attacking countless KLFs with devastation, disarming them, but not destroying them. Someone in a black LFO throws a punch at me, the shattered cockpit of my LFO letting me soar out to the ground because, for some reason, I wasn't wearing a SEATBELT!!! I remember that I probably should've, as I hit the ground and someone rushes up to me, Dominic, trying to steal me from the battlefield for some reason, probably orders from a higher power. He pulls me to a standing position and I push him away._

"_You can't stay out here and fight, Nicole, and you know it too!" he shouts at me. I draw a gun on him, pointing it straight at his head._

"_I'm not going back there," I say, blood slowly seeping down the right half of my face. "You can't make me __**be **__like everyone else!"_

_I started to pull the trigger._

It felt almost as though I woke up, as I realised Dominic and me were both still standing there. He'd let go of my arm, a look on his face saying he'd seen it too. I stared him straight in his eyes.

"You let me go," I said, trying to keep my voice steady, "and I won't kill you."

That was the beginning. After that, it got real complicated. See, Dominic still decided I wasn't aloud to leave, so… I punched him in the face. Apparently, real hard too, 'cause he went down and didn't get back up again. And I ran. I felt weird, different to before I woke up in the sky. Something had changed, whether it was because I was suddenly a lot stronger and fitter than before (and yes, I don't have extremely high self-esteem, but I'm good enough) or the fact that I was suddenly an ANIME CHARACTER (minus the funky eyes). This was an extremely long dream, I figured. That's about the time I realised that it was all quite _real_. Well, no actually. I figured that out when the guy at the gate SHOT ME!!!

I swore. Real loud. Was about to punch him in the face, too, but then everything infront of me went off with a BOOM!

There was this huge explosion in the wall near us, see, and the officer that shot me, fell over, crawled into a ball, and started rocking back and forth like this was a REALLY traumatising moment for him.

"Well, he's about as good as the security was at the APEC meeting this year," I murmured to myself, laughing on the inside. Then I addressed the issue of the exploding wall, seeing as a figure walked out of the dust cloud. He was all too familiar…


End file.
